My dear GK
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Una carta de una portera a su portero AU, un año después del arco del FFI Pareja: Endo x Aki


Querido Endo…

Desde el momento en que empecé a ponerme la camiseta escolar y en ocasiones mi ropa deportiva y salía a ayudarte como gerente en todos los partidos posibles desde aquel primer partido con el Instituto imperial hasta derrotar hasta al instituto Alien, sabía que una cosa era real:

Me enamoré de ti…

Un amor tan profundo que te dí mi todo, mi mente, mi cuerpo, mi espíritu y mi alma. En estos momentos me siento como una niña de 6 años, profundamente enamorada de ti, nunca vi el final del túnel. Sólo me veía fuera de uno, cuando creía abandonar aquella pasión después del accidente de Ichinose, tú con tu sonrisa me hiciste salir de ahí.

Y por ello estoy corriendo, más que correr por una larga cancha verde estoy defendiendo mi arco con mi vida aunque en ese proceso solo utilizo mis manos como brazos ante el intento desesperado por parte del enemigo… Así es, mi querido capitán, en algún lugar de Asia, al lado de mis amigas y bajo una bandera estoy regresando a la batalla profesando la misma función que tú profesaste y motivaste a los demás.

En aquellos días en Raimon, tú me preguntaste por mi empuje, yo te di mi corazón, porque ello vendría con mucho más. En estos momentos Fuyupe, Haruna, Touko, Rika y demás chicas que estamos al mando de la entrenadora Hitomiko, estamos peleando contra los equipos más fuertes de Asia para lograr uno de los dos cupos para representar en el primer FFI femenino.

Estamos ahora en las próximas rondas de eliminatorias, nuestro próximo oponente será Tailandia y es evidente que es un equipo bastante fuerte. En estos momentos recuerdo el tiempo en que mis amigas y yo hemos peleado en la selección japonesa y creo que entiendo lo que se siente al defender un arco.

Jugar a través del sudor y del dolor… No lo hiciste por desafío ante los más fuertes, lo hiciste porque tu amabas hacerlo.

Todo lo que estoy haciendo como capitana de la selección de Japón, lo hago por ti…

Porque es eso lo que tú haces, cuando alguien te hace sentir tan vivo como tu me los hecho sentir a mí… Por algo me preocupaba por ti sea en los entrenamientos y en los partidos.

Hace dos años le diste a esa vieja gerente las ganas de volver a patear y atrapar un balón, y hasta hoy te amaré por eso, más que motivar a los demás hiciste que otros volvieran a la vida… Gouenji, Kido, Ichinose, yo…

Pero… No puedo amarte obsesivamente por mucho tiempo, bueno no pensarte por ahora, en estos momentos lo único que tengo que pensar en guiar a mis chicas para derrotar a las selecciones más fuertes de Asia y dar comienzo a enfrentarnos al mundo.

Te prometo que daré en estas eliminatorias todo lo que tengo dentro…

Mi corazón y mi cuerpo soportarán los golpes y los chutes, mi mente puede manejar la rutina de dieta exigente y extenuante entrenamiento pero… Llegará un punto en que mi cuerpo no aguante más y dirá adiós y eso está bien.

Estoy lista para demostrar lo que aprendí de ti, quiero que lo sepas.

Así que después de obtener la victoria, esta vez estaremos juntos saboreando cada momento que nos queda aún, creme, mi cuerpo extraña aquellas veces en que expresamos nuestros sentimientos y de eso pasaron pocos meses. Quiero estar contigo como en el pasado, en los momentos buenos como malos y quizás tener que darnos todo lo que tenemos hasta que las rondas de eliminatorias se reanudan una y otra vez.

Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué será que hagamos después?

No quiero adelantarme a las cosas, solo quiero decirte que aunque lleve tú camiseta dorada que usaste en los Super Once de Japón, los viejos guantes de tu abuelo y la bandera de Japón estampada en mi cinta de capitana en mi brazo, siempre seré aquella chica que le gustaba al futbol como aquella gerente que los ayudaba en sus entrenamientos como en prepararles sus comidas.

En serio… Entre todas las chicas cocinamos, limpiamos, lavamos y muchas otras cosas

Bueno, ya es hora de las practicas… Aparte de eso te diré que Haruna es una gran estratega y centrocampista como Kido; Fuyuppe es una gran líder y gran defensa, puede que no sea gran jugadora pero ha demostrado tener mucha garra en nuestra selección y ahora me llevo bien con algunas chicas del instituto Alien.

Yagami, Sumeragi y otras chicas se ganaron y tienen mis respetos como yo los suyos

Sin olvidar que Touko y Rika son un dúo en nuestra selección…

Te ama siempre, desde Bangkok en las eliminatorias asiáticas del FFI femenino

Aki Kino, portera y capitana de la selección japonesa


End file.
